firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
The Circle
The Circle 'is the thirty-fourth chapter in ''Last Argument of Kings. Chapter Summary On the morning of the duel, Lord Marshal West leaves his tent before dawn after a sleepless night. Jalenhorm and Pike are already up, discussing the clash to come; Jalenhorm considers it barbaric, while Pike sees merit in preventing the carnage of war. As they walk towards the circle, West sees Ninefingers sitting alone and walks up to him. Logen Ninefingers is stoic about the prospect of his death, maybe he should pay for what he’s done. But then, no one gets what they deserve. He asks West and a few other Union officers to hold shields for him in the circle; Logen has too few friends even among his own. Meanwhile, Dogman, Dow, and Grim hide in the trees just outside Carleon, ready to infiltrate the city and kill Caurib. Dogman urges caution, but Dow hares off across the open space, heedless of the sparsely guarded walls. When Dow reaches the walls without being seen, Dogman and Grim follow suit. Using a grapple, they scale the walls, although they're almost caught by two guards who spot them. Logen heads through the whispering crowd into the circle. As he calls out for the duel to begin, Fenris the Feared walks from the gate shocking even Ninefingers by his size. After Crummock announces them and they recite their deeds, the Feared wins the spin of the shield, and much to Logen’s relief chooses his own armour, rather than the sword he had brought. And so the fight begins. Ninefingers holds his own despite the Feared’s immense size, but the monster’s blue side is invulnerable. Even when Logen cuts off his blue arm, the Feared picks it up and reattaches it. Gradually Ninefingers starts to get his ass kicked. At one point, he manages to push the Feared into the surrounding men, and West sneakily loosens a strap on his armour during a scrum. The fight seems to turn in Logen’s favour, when the Bloody-Nine emerges. Until finally the Feared gets him in a bear hug. Despite all of the Bloody-Nine rage, the Feared begins to crush him to death. Inside Carleon, Dogman and Grim enter Caurib’s lair, while Dow sneaks around the back. As they approach her, she stops them with a word. Totally in her control, she orders Dogman to stab Grim, who bares his chest to receive the blow. Suddenly, Black Dow saves the day, leaping from the shadows and splitting Caurib’s head with his axe, sneering that she talks too much.1 Outside, the Feared’s immense strength immediately weakens with Caurib’s death. The Bloody-Nine breaks his hold and gets an arm loose enough to stab the giant’s side. The Feared struggles, but the Bloody-Nine relentlessly presses his sword on, slowly through the Feared’s body, past the blue side and into the vulnerable flesh beyond. And Fenris the Feared topples over dead. In the aftermath, Logen marches into Carleon and up to the wall where Bethod waits. Logen smashes the King of the Northmen’s head on the stones until it breaks open, and then throws him from the wall. Then the gathered masses below declare Logen Ninefingers the new King O’ the North, as he sages in exhaustion and despair. Characters Locations and Terms References #We never really learn how Caurib learned to do magic. Yet she seems to have no affiliation to the Order of the Magi. A free-lancer, so to speak. The only other free-lance we meet is ''SPOILER''''' Adeptus Silber who learns through the book in the University library. Category:Chapter